Yunseo Chae
'''Yunseo '''is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He is currently leading a survivor group named the Silver Spades and is located in Jacksonville. Pre-Apocalypse Yunseo was one of two children, the other being his twin brother, Yunsung. His father was a police officer who had previously served in the army for five years. As a result, his father has PTSD and is constantly paranoid about defense. He has taught his two sons martial arts as well as how to use guns out of this paranoia. His mother was a world-class gymnast and tends to push her talents onto her sons. Yunseo openly embraced, stating that he enjoyed gymnasts while Yunsung demanded to quit after a year. The both of them have been in Track since Middle School which has led them to be seasoned sprinters and decent long distance runners. A couple of months before the apocalypse, Yunsung was murdered in front of Yunseo, and since then he has convinced himself that Yunsung's spirit is inside his head. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Yunseo appears in Season 2 as a part of Kaisers' Group. He is first featured walking out of the gas station with a bunch of snacks he raided. He questions Kaiser about the Orlando group which he didn't recognize and then hops in the truck before both groups drive off. Both groups soon ran into a block in the road where they were attacked by Rogues. At the beginning of the fight, Yunseo hid under the seats in the truck. Later, he came out to try and assist Reagan by finding her a hiding place. To the others, his whereabouts become unknown as he disappears after the fight. Season 3 After the fight, Yunseo took the truck and drove off. He'd passed by lots of walkers, even running them over before he pulled over at a gas station to refill the taken. There was one, three, walkers around and he shot them before they could even get within five meters of him. He raided the gas station and took whatever food, candy, water he could before taking off down the road again. With most of the Kaiser group dead he didn't have anywhere to stay. For the few nights he was by himself, he slept in the truck, keeping everything off in case it attracted walkers. One of the mornings he found himself surrounded and end up running over disease-eaten monsters with little remorse. After awhile he ran into a couple of survivors and let them hop in and share his stash of food and weapons. The first was a 20-year-old woman named Lila. She didn't speak much and vaguely explained her husband was eaten by a mob of walkers. The next was a twelve-year-old boy named Shinji who contrasted Lila and never stopped talking. The next there were twins named Julian and Jessie. They were 17 and inseparable. The last was a man named Castiel who was in his early thirties. All five peacefully accepted Yunseo as their leader and didn't say much. One of the nights Shinji talked about card games, and Yunseo suggested naming their group, "Silver Spades" Castiel snorted and teased Yunseo but they eventually dubbed themselves the Silver Spades. Tonight they had reached the hotel, which oddly enough, had cars in front of it and the lights on. They pulled up and decided as a group to grab some weapons and go check it out. The guards at the entrance forced them to put down the weapons, and the group entered the hotel unarmed. They were allowed to occupy the rooms on the third floor. Season 4 After leaving the hotel with the rest of the Silver Spades, since the majority of the inhabitants happened to disappear, they headed up state to Jacksonville, Florida. On the way, they lost one of their members, Lila, to a mob of walkers. Nearing their current location they met another girl named Kai who they allowed to join their group. Killed Victims *Walkers Personality Appearance Abilities Weapons and Items Relationships Kaiser Lila Shinji Julian Jessie Castiel Kai Trivia *Yunseo often talks to himself, later claiming he's communicating with his deceased brother, Yunsung *He's a fan of animals, so he was easily devastated with Sweetpea was killed Category:Survivors Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Unsourced quote